


beauty lies in the eye of the beholder

by DonTomcat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Yunho, F/M, Humiliation, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTomcat/pseuds/DonTomcat
Summary: Yunho ties you up and asks you to behave but you don't. Punishment ensues.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 22





	beauty lies in the eye of the beholder

You don’t remember how long it had been since Yunho had tied you up and blindfolded you. He had left the room a while ago, after giving you a kiss on the forehead, telling you to behave and that you’d be rewarded if you’re a good girl. But it feels like hours had passed since you heard the door shut and slowly your restraints were starting to feel not just uncomfortable but straight up painful. This wasn’t the first time he had tied you up but he had never let you wait this long. A sigh leaves your lips and you start pulling on your restraints, trying to loosen them. This wasn’t the kind of fun he had promised you.

“What do you think you’re doing, huh?” That was Yunho’s voice. Has he been here all this time? Just sitting in a corner, watching you? He must’ve, because you didn’t hear him come back in. But you also didn’t even hear him breathe this entire time. This sneaky bastard. He probably tried to be extra quiet just so he could witness you mess up. You should’ve known. He never gave you a reward easily, he always made you work for it. 

“I’m sorry, sir. The ropes were starting to hurt, I just wanted to loosen them, I swear.”, you whispered softly, in a desperate attempt to sweet-talk yourself out of being punished. But you knew that was in vain when you heard him scoff.

“Oh, so suddenly you’re bothered by being in a little bit of pain? Try again, love. The way I see it, you just got bored and wanted to Houdini your way out of here. Isn’t that the truth? Speak up.” His voice somehow was even deeper whenever he was in a sadistic headspace, which made him sound more scary. You knew he was just seconds away from snapping and no matter what you said, he’d punish you. A shiver ran through you, partly because you were starting to freeze a little bit, but also in anticipation of what was to come. 

You heard the sound of Yunho’s boots on the floor getting closer to you and seconds later you felt his warm breath on the shell of your right ear. “Is your safeword still present in that pretty little head of yours?” 

“Yes… strawberry…”, you managed to whisper back. The warmth radiating from him made you lean towards him as much as the restraints allowed. His smell was intoxicating. “You’re such a good girl. You just mess up sometimes. But that’s ok, we all make mistakes. I do have to punish you for not being patient though, you understand that, right?” As he said that, he placed a soft kiss on your cheek. You began to tear up and all you managed to say was: “I love you so much…” Just as you said that, he moved away from you and you were feeling cold again. “I asked you a question. Do you understand why I have to punish you now?” He even sounded cold. Your tears were now spilling from underneath your blindfold. “I understand. I’m sorry, sir.” You heard him kicking his boots off, and seconds later he opened his zipper. “I love you too, princess. So much more than you know.” His voice was barely above a whisper and if the room hadn’t been dead silent otherwise, you wouldn’t have heard him. 

He came closer to you again, moving onto the bed, leaning over you. Then you felt something against your skin. You figured it must be a felt tip pen because Yunho began writing something across your collarbones. It was hard to tell what exactly he was writing, especially because every fiber of you concentrated on his other hand resting softly on your waist. He moved on to your right breast, and you could feel him drawing a heart around your nipple. Then he wrote something again, just below your bellybutton. This went on for several minutes while his other hand moved ever so slightly lower towards your left thigh. 

Then he suddenly stopped, your body void of his touch again but you could feel him hovering over you, humming contently to himself. “So beautiful. I wish you could see yourself right now.” You could hear him moan and cursed the blindfold for not letting you see what was happening. You knew exactly what he was doing, the sounds he made gave him away, you just wished you were allowed to see him. But you were aware that if you’d ask to see him, you would break another rule. And that would mean a more severe punishment than whatever he had planned for you right now. Just as you started to get lost in your thoughts, you felt something warm and sticky on your breasts, your neck and your chin. He was jerking off all over you and you weren’t even allowed to see him or touch him. Cruel. So this was your punishment. You flinched for a second and instinctively closed your mouth tightly, but Yunho wasn’t having that. He grabbed your jaw and forced it open with his large hand while his moans started to grow louder and more of his cum hit your face and mouth. You felt his fingers moving to your chin to collect some more of his cum. Then he shoved them down your throat without a warning. “Let’s not waste any of it, princess.” You sucked on his fingers thinking what a mess you probably looked like, but suddenly his other hand was softly stroking your hair, making your mind hazy in the best way and stopping any further thoughts in their tracks. 

“Good girl. You behaved well. I wanna have something to remember this.” Click. The sound of his phone camera. Click. Click. You had talked about something like this with him before but you didn’t expect him to take pictures of you while you were surely looking messed up. “So pretty. I want you to see yourself too.” He climbed onto the bed again and started loosening your restraints, removing your blindfold last, probably knowing how much you wanted to see him. He knew you too well. When the blindfold finally came off, you pouted and let out a small huff of air. “You’re so beautiful and I didn’t get to see you this entire time. You’re mean.” Yunho giggled, the cold, distant sadist from minutes ago nowhere to be seen. His eyes were sparkling and his smile made your heart melt and more tears started rolling down your cheeks. “Now don’t be bratty, you’ve been so good until now.”, he said, still smiling, and you just wanted to hold him and never let him go. But you didn’t, because you remembered that you had his drying cum all over you. You didn’t want to soil him. “Look at how pretty you are.”, Yunho said, turning you towards the big mirror in your bedroom. Now you could see what he had been writing all over you. On your collarbones he had written “pretty brat”, there was a heart around your right nipple, just as you had thought, and then, the lower he went, the more disgusting things he had written. Spoiled whore, my cumdump and other insults that would make anyone else cry and run away. But there were also more hearts drawn in between and a tiny “i love you”, so small that you could’ve missed it, right in the curve of your waist. But you saw it. 

While you were still looking at what he did, Yunho had moved behind you and you felt his erection pressing against your ass. “Since you behaved so well, do you want a reward?” Not trusting your voice, you just nodded eagerly. In the reflection of the mirror you could see him smiling to himself while kissing down the nape of your neck and positioning his cock at your already wet entrance. His size always stunned you, everything about him was so much bigger than you, and when he had fucked you for the first time you were sure you wouldn’t be able to take him. Your eyes were glued to the tip of his cock slowly pushing its way into your cunt and it looked like you were being torn apart by it. You loved every second of it. Then, without a warning, he fucked into you in one swift move, knocking all the air out of your lungs. “...love you so much, baby. My pretty girl.” You couldn’t reply, all you felt was Yunho thrusting into you at a rapid speed and you surrendered, throwing your head back against his chest. His right hand snaked down towards your clit while his left arm was wrapped around you, holding you in place. When he started applying just the right amount of pressure to your clit too, you started seeing stars. “Yunho… I’m so close! Please…” You didn’t even know what you were begging for. Less? More? You weren’t sure. But Yunho gave you more nonetheless, leaving hickeys all over the side of your neck and then whispering into your ear again: “Let go, my love. Give me everything. I love you.” And that did it for you, you fell apart right in front of him, knowing he’d put you back together. His cum spilled inside of you and you stayed locked in his arms for a what felt like a small eternity. You were just about to doze off just like that when Yunho’s soft voice pulled you back to reality. “Let’s get cleaned up, princess. Come on.” And as he picked you up, you felt safe, warm and loved.


End file.
